


But No Kissing...

by TheManWithTheHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, Camp, Camp Activity, Camp Camp - Freeform, Confession, Couple, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Discovering his Kinks, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exploration, Extremely Underage, Face Sitting, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fourway, I cannot stress the underage part of this enough, M/M, Plot Twist, Porn With Plot, Preteens, Puberty Powers, Reciprocating Blowjobs, Rimming, Sharing A Tent, Tags Added as Chapters are Added, Talk of Space Aliens, Turkish Mud Wrestling, Underage Sex, Vouyerism, a little plot, blowjob, dub-con, first time blowjobs, mastrubation, mutual mastrubation, power trip, sixty nine, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: The journey from exploration to infatuation and everything that comes in between.  Camp Campbell has a couple campers who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. ;)





	1. Puberty Powers

     It was the **worst** night of Max's _entire_ stay at Camp Campbell, thus far, anyways.   It was cold, rainy, and _miserable_ , and as always the tent was doing very little to keep the rushing wind from buffeting the olive skinned child.  And worst of all, _worst. Of. All._ The storm had woken Max up from his very first sex dream. His very. _First. Sex dream_! He almost saw boobs! Dream boobs, but still **BOOBS!**

     Max grumbles to himself and rolls to the side to try and brace himself against the sharp wind, and winces.  He very gently reaches down between himself and the thin blanket that the camp provided, and gasps when he feels his immature cock standing on end.

     No urge to pee... which means that.

     "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Max screams, half out of terror, half out of excitement.  " ** _Puberty!_** " Max screams victoriously, hopping out of his cot, and grabbing his flashlight.  He quickly stuffs himself back under the blanket and turns the light onto his tented crotch. His off-white tighty whities were straining against the new found power of Max's arousal, and the boy was giddy with glee.

     Carefully, yet quickly, Max moved the front of the underwear to the side, and exhales sharply, feeling the beautiful sensation of hot, erect, dick hitting cool, refreshing, air.  He gingerly pokes the twig between his legs and gasps, feeling the poke more than he usually does.  Because, sure Max had ' _experimented'_ before. What's a bored ten year old to do with mostly unmonitored internet access and parents that wouldn't realize if he were strip dancing in front of them? So _yes_ , Max had jacked off before. In fact he considered himself a pro at it by now... but this suddenly felt... different.  Like there was a new energy behind his dick, like it was irradiated with some form of... **_Puberty Power._**

     Max clamps his mouth over the back end of the the flashlight and shimmies himself out of his threadbare undies, grasping his cock in earnest. He resists the urge to tilt his head back, and begins to quickly see-saw his hand along his length.

 

**Oh, GOD, it felt so good!**

 

      Maxs' moans are muffled through his flashlight as he sets out on rediscovering his body, feeling himself twitch and jerk more and more with each passing moment.  This was new, this was _exciting_ , this feeling of something building deep in his stomach. He'd heard about it, read about it, watched guys online _HAVE_ it, but before tonight Max had never had a real, honest to God, orgasm.

     And then suddenly it arrived, Max yelps, the flashlight slipping from his mouth, his whole body convulsing with pleasure as his dick twitches uncontrollably, firing off nothing, _yet_. The boys' head snaps back and he inadvertently loses most of his sheet coverage during the most triumphant moment of his sexual career.

     After a few moments of heavy panting, and squeezing his now limp dick, Max shuffles around for his dropped flashlight, and flicks his eyes up upon retrieving it.

 

_ Silence. _

 

     Max makes direct eye contact with a bewildered Neil, who has one hand stuffed down the front of his cotton sleep pants, and the other hand covering his own mouth.  After a tense moment, Neils' whisper breaks the silence.

     "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

     With an almost cartoon-ish 'ping!' Max's cock responds to that idea with great enthusiasm.


	2. He Knows His Way Around

    Max pokes at the mush on his platter. Quartermaster had really out done themselves by serving grey slop 5 days in a row. However, for once, Max wasn't complaining about the food. In fact, Max wasn't in the mood to complain about anything. For behind his carefully constructed expression of disdain and disinterest, Max was hiding pure, carnal excitement.

    Neil plops down next to him, also trying to pull a neutral face, and only slightly failing.  Both boys quietly eat their food, pretending to ignore each other as they had agreed to do last night.

    Even the presence of Nikki didn't phase either boy, she was babbling about something or other, probably to do with the woods, or trees, or whatever.

    Even David's inane camp activity for the day (cross-stitching) didn't waver either boy. They kept their masks on, and quipped with the other campers as per usual.  Although Neil did think Max was hitting his expletives a little harder, and Max thought Neil was whining just a tad too much more than usual.  But none of that mattered, really and truly, once the two boys disappeared inside the scarce protection of their tent.

    They even went through the motions of changing into their pajama's, more for the counsellors benefits than their own - and laid down in their respective cots to 'sleep'.  However, once David finished his 'quadruple-check-just-to-be-sure' check, the boys blankets were soaring in the sky as they each flopped onto the bare dirt, and began to strip themselves of their sleeping clothes.

     "Fuck, I've been waiting all day, goddamn it" Max says in a harsh whisper, nearly tearing the waistband of his underwear in his haste to remove them.

     "So have Iiii, god it's like I've been hard allll dayyyy-"

     "Like you've been hard all day? Neil you were pitching a tent, bigger than the one we sleep in, since breakfast!"

     "Uggggh, don't remind me." Neil finishes flatly, finally sliding his own briefs off and chucking them to the side, the boys now face each other in the, rapidly growing, darkness. Their legs splayed, knees bent, and cocks present and accounted for. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable position, but they both knew they HAD to see the other.

     Max's taunt, rigid boner was sticking straight out from his crotch, darkened skin and brilliant purple cock head contrasting nicely. His foreskin peeled back so naturally that it was almost a joke at that point.

     Neil on the other hand, while sporting the slightly larger tool, had a curve to his. Unsurprisingly he was circumcised, his pale pink cock tip exposed to the whole tent.

     The two stare at each other owl-ishly, taking in their very different bodies. Cocks pulsing, realizing that this is it this is the night.

     Neil clears his throat a bit and adjusts to a more comfortable position, crossing his legs and scooting his butt forwards.

     Max follows suit, pushing himself forwards onto his knees, and sitting back onto his heels, slightly spreading his asscheeks, shuddering a bit at the new sensation of the night air on his virgin hole.

     "So..." Neil begins, clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of what to do. "...do we do stuff now or?"

     "I mean. Do you wanna do stuff?"

     "Do you?"

     "I asked you first... wait... what stuff? Like what do you know about?"

     Neil snorts, "Max, I built the family computer, and know allllll the ways around my parents sniffer programs.  I think I've seen plenty."

     Max rolls his eyes at Neil's brag, but feels himself grow hard at the ideas that suddenly flood his mind.  "I'm good with stuff." He says bluntly. "But I think we shouldnt get too deep in yet."

     "Is that literal, or?"

     "Shut up. And also yes."

      Neil nods and gently palms his dick, enjoying the feeling of touching himself in front of another person.  "Erm, maybe we should just... like... touch each other then?"

     "But no kissing."

     "Ew, gross, of course no kissing. God."

     Max nods and scooches a little closer to Neil, wiggling his hips as he goes. He plants himself in front of Neil's crossed legs and tentatively reaches down, feeling a little hesitation.  "Um. Do you wanna touch first?"

     "Uh?"

     "Um."

     "M-maybe same time?"

     "Same time." Max agrees and waits for Neil to raise his hand up towards him, before counting, "Three, Two, One..."

     And then they're touching. Small brown hand wraps around thin white cock, and gangly white hand engulfs short brown dick.

     And that's it... They're touching.  And holding.  And not moving.

 

     And... not... moving.

     Max clears his throat after a moment of awkward genital to hand contact. "Should we, um, jack 'em off, or are we wayyy over our heads here?"

     "I mean, I can j-jack you off if you want me too..."

     "And i can jack you off if you want ME too..."

     They stare at each other, neither willing to concede the point that they REALLY REALLY wanted the other to jack them off.

     "On three then..." Neil says, maintaining eye contact.

     "One..."

     Max swallows a bit

     "Two..."

     Neil's hand flutters around Max's dick, ready to move.

" _Three_."


	3. On Edge

     It was the third day in a row of intense storming at Camp Campbell, and everyone was feeling a little on edge.

     Everyone _except_ for Max and Neil, which was odd, at best, for everyone else.

     Normally those two were the most volatile, driving forces behind most of the camps misadventures, but this was the third day in a row that they hadn't attempted a coup, or tried to build a giant mind control robot, etc, etc, etc.  As oblivious as all the other campers were, they knew something was up, but had yet to put their collective fingers on it.

     "I'm worried about Max!" David says, pointedly, to Gwen, who could not have cared less in that moment. "He's almost being... calm!"

     "Maybe he's like a dog, and doesn't like the weather." Gwen offers dryly, smacking a spatula across Harrisons' hand, as he attempts to grab one of the days 'cooking camp' pancakes.

     "It's still unlike him to be docile, maybe he's feeling sick?"

     "Or who knows," Gwen says, glaring down at Harrison who miraculously pulled a Pancake from thin air, "Maybe you're getting through to him "

     David squeals and claps his hands together in glee "Oh! Do you really think so?"

     Gwen sighs as Nerris tosses glitter onto her pancakes. "No, David. I do not."

* * *

     "Alrighty boys, sleep well, sorry to check in on you FIVE times tonight, but this storm has made everyone a little... stir crazy." David over explains, dragging out how each camper has been reacting, as Max sits on his cot, covered only by a thin blanket and a growing rage.

     "God Damn it David! Fucking leave so I can get some shut eye! Fuck!" Max chucks a pillow towards the counselor who backs up quickly and zips up the tent.

     "Right right, sorry, good night."

     Max grumbles angrily and turns his back to the entrance of the tent, now pillowless. He hears Neil move quietly, and only deigns to turn over when he feels the other boy standing at the side of his cot.  Max's flush turns from anger to embarrassment and lust in the blink of an eye. From where he's laying on his cot, Max is now at face level with Neil's very very erect cock.

     "D-do you think he's coming back?" Neil asks, nervously running his hands over each other.

     "No." Max says snidely, "He never clips the tent all the way to the top if he's gonna check in again."

     "Oh that's why you told me to wait in my cot before..."

     "Mmhmm." Max says, finally breaking eye contact with Neil's twitching dick, and looking up at his face. "So are we gonna jerk each other again, or what?"

     Neil flushes a little, shuffling his feet around. "I-I dunno, I was thinking we could... uh, do something new every night?"

     Max raises an eyebrow and wordlessly points to his mouth, asking the obvious question.

     "Uhh, heh, uh... uh-huh." Neil nods quickly, his curls bouncing wildly.

     Max snorts and reaches up to grip the base of Neil's cock. "You better fucking do this to me too."

     "All if fair in love and w-ahHhahhaH!"

     Neil is cut off as Max tugs on the dick, bringing the sandy ginger closer to his mouth, and then wrapping his lips around the tip.

     " _Yuh gunna 'af t'led me ajuss_." Max says, holding the dick firmly with his tongue. " _Ive nether don thith befo'_."  Neil nods and instinctively grabs the back of Max's hair, who swats away the pale hand.  _**"Thuck no."**_ The dark skinned tween says with a huff _"Ill do id myselth"_ And so he does, Max slowly draws all of Neil into his mouth, adjusting each time Neil winces, and finally gets the barely pubescent cock all the way in.

     Max smiles, congratulating himself on this feat, not realizing that Neil wasn't any longer than an index finger.

     Neil moans, loudly, feeling Max's hot mouth fully envelop his young dick, and Max quickly slaps the other boys' leg, telling him to shut up.  Neil stifles his next moan, and looks down apologetically at the boy on his dick.

     Max continues to bob back and forth along Neil's thin cock, it is unpracticed, and barely a blowjob, considering that Max's lips were unsealed half the time, and his tongue sat at the bottom of his mouth doing nothing but twitch when Neil's dick touches the back of Max's throat.  After a few minutes of this Max exhales sharply and releases Neil's slick cock, giving himself a moment to breath.

     "Okay, Asshole, your turn."

     "But Maaaax~"

     "No buts! You said you'd do it to me too!"

     Neil pauses a moment, lost in a horny haze, and then the light pings on inside his brain. "What about... both at the same time? Like Last night?"

     Max wipes a string of drool from his lip, "A 69?"

     "Yeah! Why not?"

     "Uck, fine, but you're on bottom." Max says, pointing Neil towards his own cot. "I don't need your legs accidentally crushing me if you cum too soon."

     "That's fair-" Neil says tossing himself onto his cot, and playfully toying with his mostly dry cock.

     Max inhales and climbs on top of him, straddling his friends face with a blush, and aims his cock down.

     "Ready?"

     Neil nods, opening up.

_"3... 2... 1..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter was once lost to time...


	4. Or Is That Elephants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine uncovered the original chapter, thank you @AlexOC !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a sex-less chapter, but it informs the next two sex-full chapters, and who doesn't like just a *little* character development in their unashamed porn?

     Max stared blankly down at the piece of colored paper in his hand, nearly shaking with... probably rage. But also a little fear.

     Scrawled on the pink construction paper are the words:

_I know you two are doing stuff at night. Meet us at the docks after lunch. Only bring Neil.  
XOXO the Ones Who Know Your Secret_

     Max wordlessly hands the paper to Neil, who very calmly folds it up, places it onto his work bench... and then very quickly and brutally torches it with a welder.

     "Well. Fuck." Max says flatly. "Fuck Fuck fuck fuck Fuck Fuck"

     "Hey, stop fuck-ing around Max. We're screwed! Boned! Up shit's creek!"

     "Don't you think I know that? This wasn't supposed to get out!"

     "Well I certainly didn't TELL anyone!"

     "Oh no, you didn't HAVE too, Mr. Moans-a-Lot! You couldn't keep your trap shut!"

     "Oh, you're one too talk! This all started because you shouted 'Puberty! Aaaah!' In the middle of the night!"

     " _Grrrr!_ "

     " _ **Grrrr!**_ "

     The two boys were forehead to forehead in anger, when the flap to their tent opens. "Hey, David says get your skinny asses to... whoa wha'd I walk into?" Nurf says, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, before he leans in quietly. "Uh, were you two kissing?"

     "GO AWAY NURF!" The two startled lovers scream in unison. As Nurf scurries away cackling, Neil sticks his head out the tent. "And we WEREN'T KISSING!"

     "Yeah! It's called having an ARGUMENT!" Max tags on also popping out of the tent.

     They look around, glad no one else had overheard the yelling and dust themselves off before heading to the mess hall. The day passes uneventfully, save for both Max and Neil being way more on edge than normal, and they make it through lunch without killing each other or anyone else.

     Both of the nervous boys keep their eyes peeled for anyone else headed towards the docks as they scurry into the woods themselves, but see nothing of import. Even when they reach the docks thing seem disquietingly still, for Camp Campbell.

     Max and Neil peer one way and the other before continuing down onto the dock, Max angrily stopping, and Neil moving like a startled chipmunk, rubbing his hands over each other to try and calm himself down. There is quiet still, when they reach the edge of the dock, and peer out at the gently moving lake water.

    "This fucking sucks." Max says through gritted teeth, staring at where the water meets the dock. "Now we have to wait around like two fucking assholes."

     "Maybe they forgot?"

     "Oh!” A familiar voice chimes in from behind the pair “A magician never forgets." The boys startle, nearly toppling into the water. "Or is that elephants? I can't remember."

     Max and Neil whip their heads around to see Harrison standing gleefully behind them with his hat and wand, flanked by Preston who has the most ridiculously wicked smile on his face.

     "HeLLO, BOYS!" Preston says puffing out his chest, happily "SuRPRISE! It is WE HAPPY FEW! PRESTON, and HARRISON!" Harrison throws some sparks around and they both strike a pose.

     "Oh God, kill me..." Max says ruefully, turning to face the sky, "It couldn't have been anyone else? _Any_ one else?"

      "Oh but Max..." Harrison says, a smile spreading across his face as well, "be glad it is us who know your secret, and not Nikki, or David, or-"

     "Alright we get it... what do you want?" Neil says sharply, eyeing both performers warily. "Money? Candy?"

     "Oh God are you gonna blackmail us for sex!?" Max says, face turning purple for a second.

     "WHAT? Oh, GODS NO." Preston shakes his head viciously, "WE MAY BE OF questionable ILK, BUT WE're NoT MoNSTERs!"

     "What do you take us for, perverts?"

     "Yeah! We're JUSt gay TOO!" Preston and Harrison high five, as Max and Neil's mouths drop open.

     "You two are... are.... Gay?"

     "Oh come on Neil-" Max rolls his eyes, everything clicking into place. "-it totally makes sense in a Suuuper stereotypical way."

     "RIGHT!" Preston agrees, clasping his hands together and spinning in a circle. "We're BOTH SO SOPHISTICATED!"

     "I would've said flamboyant." Max cuts in dryly.

     "We both have a flare for the dramatic!" Harrison agrees, waving his wand through the air.

     "Alright, so, whatever then." Neil says, waving away the cloud of 'magic' Harrison had just left behind. "Then why did you have us meet you here all secretive, if you weren't going to blackmail us?"

     "Oh!" Preston stands at attention suddenly. "Well we KNOW better than to OUT FELLOW GAYS."

     "Yeah - we figured you two were just trying to find yourselves... the note was Preston's idea."

     "It was like a MYSTERY! How ENTHRALLING!"

     "I just wanted to talk to you after lunch..." Harrison smiles apologetically.

     "Alright well, we hate to disappoint but we're not gay." Max says firmly. "No homo comprende?"

     Preston gives a barking laugh, and doubles over in a fit of over the top giggles. "Oh! Oh Max! You MASTER of Comedy! YOU PURVEYOR OF WIT!"

     Neil and Max shoot each other a glance before Harrison shrugs.  "We heard you two having sex... we assumed."

     Both Max and Neil startle and begin to talk over each other to hurriedly explain. "It's out of necessity! The-" "-Definitely definitely heard wrong we were merely OBSERVING-" "So of course I put his dick in my mouth-" "-nothing gay about watching porn with your fri-" "it's not gay-" "We didn't even kiss!" The two say in unison, turning and blinking at each other before looking away and blushing.

     "MmmHmm. I believe that, just like I believe Nerris is an actual Wizard."

     "Oh! THAT MEANS HE DOESN'T!" Preston clarifies.

     Harrison flinches but nods. "My overeager friend agrees... you two may only be butt buddies-"

     "We have done nothing with our butts!"

     "-for now. But even since day one we've seen a... SPARK... between you." Max and Neil exchange another guilty glance.

     "We're NOT here to PRESSURE you, but if you want to do something MORE with someone ELSE to PROVE we're right and it's NOT THE SAME with someone you don't CARE DEEPLY ABOUT..."

     "-Then come by our tent, any night. We'll be happy to demonstrate." With that, Harrison drops a smoke bomb and both performers scurry away as Neil and Max cough.

     "Too close Harrison! Too close for the smoke!" Neil yells after them, before quieting down and looking over at Max.

     Max is looking away sullenly. "We're screwed, aren't we?”


	5. Flashback: Or The Magician Meets the Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston/Harrison (Naming the Ship 'Stage Magic') courtesy of AlexOC

_Camp Campbell – Week 1 Day 3_

     Harrison scratches at a few bug bites on his ankle, listening with frustration as Preston snores from across the very small tent.  _'Everything that boy does is loud. Chewing, snoring, showering. He probably couldn't even jack it without letting eeeveryone know what was happening_.' The magician thinks to him, holding back a snicker at the thought of Preston pleasuring himself.  The idea of the boy 'muffling' a moan, and accidentally making the moan louder, his limber body arched to maximize pleasure, as his milky white hand grips his hard throbbing...

Oops.

     Harrison makes a face and looks down at himself, he's hard AGAIN. He'd just jacked off before 'lights out', and had hoped that would at least get him to sleep.  No such luck _.  'I'll show him how to do things quiet... he'll never even know.'_ Harrison surmises, deftly lowering his elastic bunny print PJ's, and wrapping his hand around his dick.

     He maintains eye contact with the cot across the tent, confident in his ability not to wake the other boy up, and... If he was being honest with himself, it was kinda hot to jack off while staring at another living breathing person.  His breath hitches, feeling his cock twitch in a way he'd never felt before. Maybe he should try jacking off in front of other people more often, if it was getting him this result.

     He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes for just a moment, reveling in the bliss of his hand.

     His eyes snap open, however, when he feels someone sit down on his cot with him.  His eyes go wide, but his hand does not still, as he sees Preston, out of his own cot and into Harrisons', his tight lycra sleeping shorts, or spanx, as Preston demands people refer to them as, are down around the actors ankles, leaving him bare to the tent, he seems to already be well underway masturbating.

     "Wha-?" Harrison starts, gasping at the sight of Preston's nude lithe form.

     "You seemed like you could use some company!" Preston says in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, his intensity still shining through as he whips his arm up and down to stimulate his cock. "THEATRE people often BLOW off steam like this!"

     Harrison bites his lip harder, staring at Preston's dick. It's longer than he'd assumed, but very, very skinny, only about a finger and a half width wide.

     "If you'd like we can make this a REGULAR THING!!" Preston says, before moaning softly. "I GREATLY enjoy your body, and would LOVE to get to know it better!  And having an AUDIENCE is very EXCITING!"

     Harrison nods, blushing furiously, while still beating off under the sheet.

     "May I?" Preston asks, taking the corner of the covers, and after a nod from Harrison, whips them off to reveal the Magic Boy's boner. "Ahh! _GORGEOUS_!" Preston exclaims, at normal volume.

     Harrison’s eyes shoot wide open again and he sits up, slapping a hand over Prestons mouth, the hand that was not occupied already.  "You cannot be so loud my friend!"

     "Srry!" Preston says, loudly, through the fingers. "I cn b qiet i prmss"

     "I do not believe you!" Harrison says, squinting.

     "Ld me show yu" Preston says, before moving both hands, and tipping himself forwards.

     Now with both hands free Harrison slaps them over his own mouth to keep from squealing in pleasure.

     Preston's warm, wet mouth takes all of Harrison's nice, smooth dick in one fell swoop and he begins to suck dutifully, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

     Harrison thrashes and moans under the ministrations of the well-practiced Preston, hips bucking, dick throbbing, eyes rolling back into his skull. It was pure, sweet bliss.  And after mere moments, which felt like hours to the boys, Harrison makes a choking sound and snaps his hips up for one final push, before falling back onto his cot, exhausted.

     Preston smiles and wipes his mouth of spit, and quietly claps his hands together. "Another CAPTIVE audience."  As he gets up to go back to his own cot, his arm is caught by Harrison.

" _Friend..._ My mother taught me it was rude not to return a favor..."

 


	6. Breaking the Rule

     Max and Neil couldn't sleep.

     It wasn't a storm this time, or even the weird squirrel noises, from the not so distance woods, keeping them awake.  It was their own minds.  Both were thinking furiously, about what Harrison and Preston had said earlier that day. That they LIKED each other, in more than just a boners kind of way.

     As the night wears on, the two friends tossing restlessly in their respective cots, fully aware the other is still awake too.

     Finally, just as Max is about to scream in frustration, Neil quietly speaks.  "Max, let's do something."

     Max sits slowly, peering over at Neil in the darkness.  "You mean… what the two idiots from earlier said doesn't bother you?"

     "I mean, a little, but only 'cause I'd never really thought about who I liked beyond what gave me a bigger boner..."

     "Yeah..."

     "But maybe they're right, and maybe they're wrong. We were jacking each other without a problem before they told us that's pretty gay, and honestly, I think we both already knew that."

     Max huffs and slides out of his cot, making his way slowly to Neil's side in the dark.  "Scoot over."

     Neil obliges, though there is not much space in the cot, forcing the two to lay on their shoulders, and stare into each other’s eyes. Well they would, if they could see in the darkness.

     "Would us liking each other… like _that_ … really change anything?” Max asks, almost sullenly. “We're kids. Nothing matters anyways."

     "And we live in completely different cities..."

     "And completely different ways of life."

     "Yeah."

     "Yeah."

     There's a tense silence before Max tilts his face forwards in the dark, feeling where Neil's breath is coming from, and very gently kisses him on the lips.

     Neil gives a quiet but audible gasp, and waits a moment before tilting his own head down and kissing Max's lips as well.

     There's another drawn out pause.

     "Well. Now that we've got that out of the way..." Max says, reaching down and squeezing Neil’s' bulge, almost pleadingly. "Can we just get back to the easy stuff?"

"Hell. Yes."


	7. Everybody's Doing It

"You're an idiot."

     "Hm?" David asks, oblivious to Gwen's intense stare. "Why do you say that?"

     Gwen smacks her forehead and drags her hand down her face, before gesturing to the wide mud patch that the day’s current Camp Campbell Camp Activity was taking place in.

     "Oh, they're kids they don't mind a little mud!"

     "That's not what I'm..." Gwen sighs and turns to go back to the counselor’s cabin. "I suddenly have a headache."

     "Okay! Feel better!" David absentmindedly waves, keeping an eye in the surprisingly rambunctious group of kids. "Uh-oh, Max? Neil? Space Kid? Where did you go? You're going to miss the best mud!"

* * *

     Max and Neil both stand with Space Kid, a few minutes’ walk away from the public mud patch. Space Kid is twiddling his fingers nervously, and only looks up when Max addresses him.

     "Come on. It's not that bad. Even I like it, and I hate everything!"

     "Auck, I dunno guys... it's so... strange. I don't think I'd like it."

     "Dolf is doing it, so is Nurf! Why can't you just suck it up and do it with us?"

     Space Kid flushes, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm just not used to taking it off..."

     Max rolls his eyes. "We had this same problem when we went savage!"

     "I've gotten over it since then!" Neil protests, blushing a little. "No shame!"

     Space Kid sputters a bit, trying to find a good way to weasel out the situation, he couldn't quite think clearly with the two other boys in such a state of undress.

     "We followed you here so you wouldn't get in trouble, Space Kid, we're putting our necks on the line for you."

     "Yeah, David finally has us doing something cool, and you have to run and hide?"

     "If you're scared of a little skin, how can you be 'brave' enough to go into space?"

     Space Kid casts his glance down, sadly, before looking up. "Is it really not that bad?"

     "Of course not... look we'll do it right now." Max says, motioning to Neil.

     "Here? Really?" Neil asks, turning bright red.

     "Yeah, no big deal. We do this all the time."

     Neil swallows and nods, approaching Max slowly. "I'm just surprised you're okay with doing this in public..."

* * *

     The sound of skin hitting skin alerted David to the presence of Max, Neil, and Space Kid, and he rounded the bend, ready to reprimand the boys for sneaking off to start another fight club.

     "Now boys, just because you're not interested in today’s Camp Campbell Camp Activity, doesn't mean you are allowed to go feral ag-" David stops as he sees the boys. Space Kid is staring, wide eyed at Max and Neil who are wrestling on the ground, hands down each other’s pants, oiled up, sweaty, and naked save for their jeans.

     There is a quiet moment as Neil makes eye contact with David, before David grins and claps his hands together.

     "Aw! Thank you boys! I'm so glad you two are so enthused about todays’ Turkish Mud Wrestling camp! Ahh! Even trying to make Space Kid more comfortable with a demonstration."

     "Yep... mhmm. YEP!" Neil nods, squeaking loudly on the last yep.

     "But we should really get back to the group... I’m worried Nikki was going to rip the hips off of Nerris..."

     "Nooo problem David. Lead the way."

     David spins on his heel and charges back towards the other kids, and Neil and Max get up, and remove their hands from each other. Max smirks at Neil, before walking over and patting Space Kid on the back.

     "See? No one'll laugh at ya if you just do it."

     "Aw, thanks Max." Space Kid says, face a little red, "I'm really glad you guys showed me what to do... I was so nervous."  Max pats Space Kids back again and saunters over to a breathless Neil.

     "That was cruel." Neil whispers, legs shaking as he begins to walk.

     "I couldn't have timed it better." Max says smoothly, looking over his hand. "How'd it feel to Jizz while looking at David?"

     Neil gently punched Max's shoulder but continues to walk with the boy.  "Speaking of jizz, where'd you put mine?"

"Oh... I gave it to a friend." Max says with a dark chuckle, patting Neil on the back with the same hand he'd used to wipe Neil's cum on Space Kid's costume. " _They won't even notice."_


	8. It's Nurf, or Nothin'

     There was an unusual stillness to Camp Campbell that night, yet everything else seemed normal. The bugs were buzzing, the lake lapping, the dying fire crackling... yet everything felt frozen in time, as if, if a leaf fell from the tree at that exact second it would freeze in midair, until someone breathed.  The stillness was numbing to Neil and Max who were curled up in their respective cots. Not necessarily avoiding each other, but certainly not communicating.

     It felt like they should say so much, like they needed to speak, and talk, and discuss, very frankly, what the fuck was up.  And yet there they lay, curled towards each other, on opposite sides of the tent, both sets of lids heavy with a need for sleep.

     _krack_

     A very quiet snap of a twig outside their tent breaks the stillness and they bolt upright in their cots, peering at each other across the darkened tent, making sure neither of them were the source of the sound.

_ziiiiiiip_ Both boys begin to move away from the tent flap as quietly as possible, as they hear the large zipper being drawn open, and thick stomping footsteps entering the small tent.

     The figure that blocks the moonlight is huge, and hulking, and seems not to notice the two petrified boys now huddling together on Max's cot.  The large person moves into the room, and stops at Neil's cot, lays down on the ground under it, and curls up as if to sleep.

     After a few tense moments of neither boy breathing, the large figure under Neil's bed raises an arm and pats the bare spot where Neil SHOULD have been.  There is a grunt of confusion, and that's when both boys realize who had come for an impromptu sleep over.

     "Nurf!?" Max and Neil yell in unison flicking their lights on and surprising the red head, almost blinding him with their beams.

     "What the fuck are you doing in here!?" Max demands, slipping off of his cot and advancing on the bully.

     "And what are you doing under my cot!?" Neil barks as well, circling around the other side of the older boy.

     "I was- it's not really-" the gruff boy stammers and stutters, looking for an excuse, eyeing the two smaller boys with an embarrassed eye.

     "Were you gonna come choke me out in my bed!?"

     "No - I-"

     "Or jump scare us when we woke up?!"

     "No, hold-"

     "Ew, oh my God, have you done this before?"

     With that Nurf sniffles and suddenly bursts into big, wet tears, which seem to fling off of him in every direction.

     Max and Neil falter a little, their 'battle stances' suddenly drooping ever so slightly.

     "Uh... Nurf?" Max asks, trying to break the bully from his hysterics.

     "O-oh, those Crocodile tears aren't gonna fool us." Neil stutters, still trying to put up an aggressive front.

     "Shut up Neil... those are real." Max says, slipping off of his cot. "Nurf wouldn't even fake cry in front of someone if he could help it." He turns to address the still slightly blubbering Nurf, "What the hell Nurf. First you creep into our tent and now you're crying about it?"

     Nurf stops sniffling and hangs his head in shame. "I just... ugh. It's hard to sleep sometimes without someone breathing next to me... like... I got so used to it when I was with... with Chris..." Nurf begins to tear up again before swallowing his emotions as per usual. "I just... I know it's weird but I sometimes sneak into tents and listen to people breathe and it helps me sleep."

     "How many times have you done that!?" Neil asks incredulously.

     "Only a couple-a times in each tent... and once in the counselor’s cabin. Everyone is a surprisingly heavy sleeper."

     Max and Neil shudder involuntarily at the thought.

     "So you sneak in and out without anyone noticing?"

     "I mean, usually. People aren’t like... up at 1 am here. Dunno why you two were tonight. You've never noticed before."

     Another shudder passes through the two younger boys.

     "Ugh. Fine I'm sorry. I just don't get much human contact, like, ever. A guy has needs you know."

     Max and Neil shoot each other half desperate glances.

     "Well neither of us wanna sleep WITH you so..."

     "Ummm, i just wanna crash on the floor. I'm not tryin' ta get into your froofy cots or whatever."

     Another glance and Max inhales deeply, caving in, giving half a thought to what he wouldnt give for a little human attention sometimes.  "Fine you can sleep here tonight... BUT from now on you have gotta WARN us before you barge in here."

     "Like at dinner. We could sleep NAKED for all you knew" Neil adds

     "I can agree to that." Nurf says flatly. "And this won't be every night."

     Max and Neil slowly move back to their cots.

     "Fine."

     "Fine."

     "Fine."

     As the two younger boys settle down to rest, Nurf pipes up from the floor, “Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you two are banging."

You could almost hear Max and Neil's eyes pop open in panic.


	9. Everyone Does It –or– The One With the Banging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some hardcore sex, so strap in

     The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the two couples were ignoring all of it.  The not-uncommon occurrence of Space Kid nearly immolating himself had happened yet again, and as per-usual David had flung himself into the car and started dutifully driving the accident prone child to the very familiar ER.

     That meant Gwen was in charge.  Which meant Gwen was giving herself a spa day in the counselor's cabin.  And that meant, 100% unsupervised 'play' time for the campers.

     Neil, Max, Harrison, and Preston had met up in the 'secret' attic space in the mess hall, where Neil had thoughtfully placed down some of the emergency blankets.  And now, here they were, wearing only the bare essentials, Max and Harrison in briefs, Neil in boxers, and Preston in a pair of tight bike shorts that he keeps insisting are called 'Spanx'.

     "So..." Neil trails off, nervously running a hand through his spongey hair. "Are we... gonna... switch partners or is this gonna be a free for all?"  All four boys shrug slightly, all pondering the logistics of this not-so-casual meet up.

     "You've made sure the attic door is locked?" Max asks, flatly, and Neil rolls his eyes.

     "Yes, Max, I've locked it, AND placed a box on top of it so even if someone did open it, they'd get a face full of Mash Mix first."

     Max sighs again, fighting the urge to put his hands in his hoodie pocket, as he was not wearing the hoodie at this moment.  "Fine. Since we're all obviously too nervous to start anything... fuck it." Max stomps over to Harrison and grabs his crotch, a little more aggressively than poor Harrison was prepared for. After a brief moment of wincing, Harrison forces a smile, letting himself grow hard under the ministration of Max.

     "Guess it is JUST US TWO NOW!" Preston says excitedly, nearly skipping over to Neil. "Would you like to begin or shall I?"

     "I-I dunno" Neil says, flicking his eyes over Preston's body. "Do you maybe wanna... use your mouth?"

     "Gasp. NAUGHTY! But yes definitely, absolutely."

     With that, Preston drops to his knees and drags Neil's boxers down with a quick motion, letting the hard cock bob freely. He smooches the tip and then licks the whole shaft top to bottom, coaxing the member to life.

     "Ooohoooh...owhh" Neil moans loudly, trailing off as he feels Preston move about his crotch in a way Max never had. Preston had a sort of... zeal about everything. Including blowjobs, apparently, as the bowl haired performer begins to suckle and bob on the stiff dick before him.

     Max on the other hand was finding it more difficult to get into the rhythm of things, while he unsurprisingly liked the power he now wielded over Harrison, he wasn't getting any pleasure from the mere act of this over-the-underwear hand job.

     "Harrison. Blow me." Max says, gripping the poor boy's erection tightly. Max pauses for a moment before gripping tight again. "And don't touch yourself while you do it. That's my fucking job, got it?" Max files away that feeling of complete power for another day, as he watches Harrison nod meekly and kneel before the dominant Max. Max's cock twitches violently to life at the sight of someone under his control.

     "Well? Get busy with it." Max insists, thrusting his hips forwards at the still meek magic boy.

     Harrison leans forwards and starts mouthing the front of Max's briefs, startling the dark haired youth, before eliciting a high pitched moan. The feeling of hot breath through damp cotton sent pangs of pleasure up Max's spine.

**_Meanwhile_ **

     Neil presses a hand to the back of Preston's head fervently, while he can't go any deeper due to lack of length, he loves the feeling of jack hammering his cock in and out of someone's mouth.

     "Nnn, nnn, nnn!" Neil's grunts are getting louder and louder as he approaches the inevitable.

     But just as he's about to thrust one last time, Preston fights against his hand, and throws one hand up to pinch the exposed tip of Neil's dick.

     Neil yelps loudly, feeling the need to orgasm fade almost instantly.

     "GOODNESS you got there fast! IT’S NOT a race, FRIEND!" Preston explains, wiping some drool from his lip. "BESIDES! I want to show you something NEW! AND EXCITING!"

     Neil looks down warily, noticing the nice sized lump in Prestons’ Lycra shorts and makes a face. "I-it's not a butt thing, is it?"

     Preston nods before the look on Neil's face registers with him. "OH! NO! DONT WORRY! IT’S NOT that kind of butt thing!"  The performer starts to turn Neil, to gain access to his rear. "ITS NOT EVEN FINGERS! YOU'LL LOVE IT, PROMISE!"

     Neil flushes, but obliges Preston, turning and getting on all fours. "Oh-okay. But if it hurts, I'm gonna yell."

     "THAT’S YOUR PREROGATIVE!" Preston says, cracking his knuckles eloquently, and parting Neil's tense ass cheeks like a curtain. "Harrison ADORES it when I do this, so don't even WORRY!"

     "D-don't even worry about wh-AH!haaaa- heyyyyyyyyaaaaiiiiiiiaaiiiaiiaiiaiaii" Neil's brief moment of protest turns into nonsensical noises quickly as he experiences his first rim job. He briefly thanks himself for having the forethought to shower before this.

**_Meanwhile_ **

     Max is slowly rolling his hips, pushing his hot little cock in and out of Harrison's eagerly suckling mouth. Every few seconds the dominant boy would grunt out a praising command, like "suck it good, bitch" or "you love takin' that fuckin' dick huh?" Loving the tingle at the base of his spine every time he trash talked Harrison.

     While Harrison was perfectly content to keep suckling, except the front of his briefs were getting more un-ignorable with each painful passing second. After a few minutes of futilely trying to make eye contact with Max, Harrison pops off the rigid prick and gives a soft cry of pent up pleasure.

     "M-max, I need it- please."

     For a moment Max paused, confused as to why Harrison would stop sucking, just to tell him that he needed his dick, before realizing Harrison had meant his own confined cock.

     "Ah, shit. Forgot about that. Um... good dickie?" Max quips, flatly, stroking the encased cock with the flat of his foot. "There. Can you get back to sucking now?"

     "Max! I can't keep sucking, if I can't touch myself!" Harrison almost barks, "So either help me, or tell me I can touch myself..."

     Both boys noticed Max's cock violently twitch at the realization that Harrison was still listening to his earlier command.

     "Hands and knees, slut." Max says, getting half of an idea. "We're gonna try a little something."

**_Meanwhile_ **

     Preston taps on Neil's thigh, and the boy groans, but tilts away from the oxygen deprived performer.

     "Preston that feels sooo good...."

     "If ANY OF US had a dick LONG ENOUGH we could make it feel EVEN BETTER!"

     Neil looks a lot less resistant to idea of something going inside his back door, but still doesn't seem super thrilled about the concept.  "Do you, um, like stuff going in back there?"

     Preston nods enthusiastically, and begins to list off the variety of things he's experimented with, before being muffled and silenced by Neil lowering himself back down for the rim job to continue.

     Neil weighs his options, and finally decides to go for it. He adjusts his position, and reaches down Preston's body, past his rigid cock, and finally finds the edge of the thespian's pucker.  Satisfied he'd be able to reach, Neil brings his hand up to his mouth and begins to suck on his pinkie and ring finger, making a face at the bizarre sweaty boy taste, before focusing on slicking the two smallest fingers up.  He leans forwards to let Preston breathe, and also to readjust his position, and then sits back and slides his fingers down to Preston's fluttering entrance.

**_Meanwhile_ **

     Max had to congratulate himself. He really did, he'd found a way to completely top someone, without having the package to back it up.  Right now, Max was squat/kneeling behind Harrison, who was on all fours, head buried in the provided blanket, ass high in the air. Max was using Harrison's asscheeks as a tool to jack off with, while giving the magician a good ol' fashioned reach around.

     An added bonus, of course, was that this angled the dark skinned boy so that he could whisper vulgarities into the ear of the aroused Harrison.

     "You fuckin' like feeling my cock on your ass? Huh? Like takin' dick already? Such a fucking slut."

     Max's hip movements were becoming erratic, and the hand pumping Harrison's length was twitching uncontrollably. 

     With a sudden cry of "YyyyesssssSSSS!" Harrison's cock twitches and dumps a very fine droplet of cum onto Max's waiting fist.

     After he cums Harrison struggles to stay in place, trying to let Max finish as well.  Thankfully he doesn't have long to wait, and fairly soon Max has an eventful, but ultimately quiet orgasm and topples both he and Harrison over into a post-coital mess of limbs and sweat.

**_Meanwhile_ **

     Neil feels flush, his face is beet red and his cock is twitching in way he didn't know it could.  Not only that but he has one hand on Preston's cock, and the other hand has two fingers buried in Preston's rear end.  Thankfully, Neil figures Preston's pretty close to cumming too, as his whole body spasms under Neil, forcing the pasty boy's tongue farther into Neil, and giving the sandy haired nerd a jolt of pleasure.

     Neil is desperate to time it right, hearing Harrison finish not too far away, and knowing Max would be done soon.  "C'mon PrestoOOOOOOOOOONNNN!"  As he spoke, the de-oxygenated Preston reaches up and strokes Neil, hard, twice. Sending an unexpected, and heinously powerful, orgasm through the poor scientists' frail body.

     As he loses motor function he feels Preston's cock jerk in the telltale way as well, and smiles to himself as he slips off the spent performers face.

     The silence in the room is punctured only by the heavy breathing of four recently spent young men.

     And then...

"Who’s ready for a round two?"


	10. Lets Talk About That

     Almost a week passed, with Max and Neil sharing a tent, and sometimes a cot, though to both their surprise it didn’t always seem to lead to them having sex.  A majority of the times they shared the cot they groped a little before just, passing out that way.  That didn’t mean either boy was necessarily happy when they awoke and found Nurf asleep in Neil’s abandoned cot.  But in the long run it didn’t really matter, so long as David never decided to come do wake up rounds.  But there was an unsettled feeling, which neither boy could tolerate for very much longer, and it started to weigh on them.

     Finally, during a relatively quiet lunch hour, Neil grabs Max by the arm and drags him to the lake, despite Max’s protests the whole way.

     “What the fuck Neil!?” Max says, as they finally stop on the dock. “I can’t even enjoy gray slop in peace!?”

     Neil paces, staring intently ahead of him as he pivots back and forth, worrying his chin with his hand, deep in thought. “Mmf.” Is all that Max gets in reply as the scientist continues his pace.

    “Um.  Earth to Neil? Hello?” Max snaps a couple times, trying to rouse Neil from his hyper-focused state.

     “Neil to Earth! Over!”

     Max jumps a little, and peers over the edge of the dock, to find Space Kid floating in the water, suspended by only his helmet.

     “Get the fuck out of here, Space Kid! This is a private conversation… I think…”

     “If it was so private you wouldn’t be having it over the intercoms! Heh.” Space Kid snorts a little, attempting to lift himself out of the water, only to be denied by the suction of his helmet.  “Uhhhhh – little help?”

     “Sure, yeah, no problem.” Max walks to the edge of the dock, places one sneaker on the glass dome of Space Kids’ helmet and pushes the poor bobbing bastard back into the middle of the lake. Max dusts his hands together, and then turns back aggressively to Neil.  “NEIL!”

    “Ah, right… um.  So we need to talk.”

     Max feels his face both flush and drain of color at once.  “Well, yeah, of course, numb nuts! Why’d you drag me out here?”

     Neil walks over to Max and leans in, kissing him gently.  Max recoils for a second before reciprocating, unused to doing this outside their tent.  Once the chaste kiss is complete, Neil pulls back and clears his throat.

     “We need to… talk… about our… feelings.”

     Max pauses, scrunching his face up, looks left and right, and then back at Neil.  “No?” He poses it questioningly, hoping it would get the other boy to release his shoulders.  “No-“ He says with more of an affirmative tone this time.  “I didn’t sign up for this shit, I was good with sucking dick, but there is NOOOO way I’m-“

     Neil kisses Max again, this time getting pushed away.

     “Stop doing that! Ugh! Dude!” Max wipes his mouth that time, “This isn’t the movies you can’t just kiss someone as they’re saying no!”

     “Max, c’mon…”

     “No! I mean it! I don’t wanna talk about my ‘emotions’, I don’t wanna get ‘real’! I don’t need to talk about how weird it makes me feel every time we look at each other!”  Max pauses before exhaling.  “I just wanna go back to blowing you and forgetting about it.”

     “Well that’d certainly be easier, wouldn’t it, huh?” Neil says, almost sharply. “But noooo, Mr. Tough-Guy is a cuddler, huh?”

     “Shut up.” Max says, shrugging it off, and looking away with a flush.  “So are you, so whatever.”

     “At least I’m man enough to say it first! At least I’m man enough to… to realize why there’s been this weird… weird… static! Or like… brick wall…. Or whatever! Between us!” Neil is getting hectic now, speaking almost entirely with his hands. “It’s because Preston and Harrison were right. _Fucking. Right_. Max.  Those two idiots who, combined, don’t reach my IQ – were right.”

     “About-“

     “About doing stuff with other guys…” Neil says almost defeated, his whole body sagging.  He almost looks close to tears. “It… it was fun.”

     “Real fun…” Max agrees reminiscing.

     “But it didn’t feel the same.  It felt like… it felt like that first night, when we showed each other our dicks, and then promised to do more the next night… but then… like… it felt like that and didn’t change.  You and I… we… we changed.  Doing this stuff… changed us.”

     Max sways from foot to foot, alleviating his nerves. “So what, the other guys were just… it was just new is all doesn’t mean anything.”

     Neil shoots him a look.  “Oh, Fuck you Max.  Yes it does.  And you know it.”

    Max’s lips go thin, his eyes narrow for a moment, before he tries to relax.  “Fine.  Fuck it.  It’s different, so what? Different can be good.”

     “But what does that mean about us?” Neil asks, flatly.  Almost dangling the answer out in the open.

    Max gives a frustrated sigh and produces a small pocket knife from his pocket.  He turns it over in his hands slowly, inspecting it, thinking heavily, weighing his options, and giving Neil a mild scare, before flicking the blade out and deftly carving something onto the wooden structure of the dock.  “Means we’re gay as fuck, Neil.  For each other, might as well lean into it.”

   Neil comes to stand behind Max and blushes, seeing him carve M + N into the wet, spongey wood of the dock.  “Ah, Max… I.”

     Max turns and stares daggers at the sandy haired nerd, “Whatever.  Cheesy moment over.  So we like each other better than the other guys here.  That doesn’t change the fact that at the end of the summer, we’re gonna pack up our things, get on that bus… and probably never see each other again.” He grumbles, his face darkening.  He slips the knife back into his pocket and pushes past Neil, back towards the camp proper.  “So why dwell on it, it’ll just suck more when it’s over… it always does.”

     Neil watches sadly as Max makes his way across the grass, and sighs to himself.  He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of construction paper with a bunch of his, and his families, phone numbers written on it, before tucking it back into his jeans.

“Whoa, that was intense…” Space Kid says, bumping up against the pier.  “You guys must be _really_ good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be forthcoming, if a little slow going.


	11. Lost in Space

     The sandy haired space explorer tosses and turns in his cot, comfortable enough with the pillow he stuffed into his helmet to help him sleep, but not able to get the events of a few days previous out of his young, naïve head.  Space Kid can’t help but keep seeing Max’s dark, tanned, slim hand sliding into the tight waist band of Neil’s jeans, grasping at bare, slicked up, and oiled skin. Space Kid can’t help but imagine what it would have felt like to gyrate against another human being in that way, body to body, bare skin to bare skin – no friction because of the oil.

     Space Kids’ eyes ping open, as he feels his breathing become labored and sighs, realizing he’s fogged up the glass dome of his helmet while lost in thought.  With little choice, he rolls himself over until he can sit up and winces, a sharp pain travelling through his body from his groin. “What the-“ The adventurous boy begins, before righting himself and feeling his own crotch. “This isn’t supposed to happen?” He says curiously, feeling the lump in his makeshift space suit.  His dick standing erect and at attention.  He rubs the spot idly not minding the feeling - in fact enjoying how it chases the pain, from crushing his crotch earlier, away.

     “Mein Got.  Have you no shame!?” The shrill voice of Dolf cuts through Space Kids sudden haze, and sends the innocent youth scrambling for his helmet.  Once the protective shell pops off, leaving behind a cloud of his own, heavy breath, Space Kid allows his eyes to adjust and focus in on his dark haired German sounding friend.

     “W-what?” Space Kid asks shyly, hand covering the spot he was just rubbing, somehow sensing that was the thing Dolf was taking issue with. “I don’t know what you mean…”

     “Fiddling vif yourself vif the tent flap open like zat!” The slightly older boys says sternly, entering the tent and zipping up the obvious opening.  “Do you vant David an’ Gven to see you… playink vit yer frankfurter?”

     Space Kids face flushes quickly, realizing he had indeed just been toying around with his dick.  Albeit through his clothing. “O-oh, no! I didn’t realize, I mean I didn’t mean too…  W-was it really that bad?”

     “Vait, you really don’t know?” Dolf says incredulously- “Yer how old?”

     “Just 10 – I-“

     “And you don’t know vhy touching yourself izn’t somezing you do out ‘n zee open?”

     “Well I’d never really… thought… or done that before.”

     Dolf’s eyes slowly widen, and he covers his mouth with his hand, stifling a small giggle.  “Oh dear me.  Vhat made you do it zis time?  Zinking of someone very special get you all stiff ‘n stuff?”

     “Well not… special… but I was thinking about how nice it would’ve been to do that… wrestling the other day.”

     “You vere too chicken, I remember…”

     “But Max and Neil showed me how to do the wrestling, and I thought it looked so cool, but by the time we got back, Gwen had cancelled the activity…”

     “So you vere thinking of… rolling around vith someone ~”

     “And the oil…”

     “And ze heat~”

     “And the skin…”

     Dolf has drawn very near to Space Kid at this point and reaches out a surprisingly gentle hand and runs it over Space Kids exposed cheek, causing the intrepid astronaut to blush deeper.  “Vell, if you needed a vestling partner, you should’ve just asked… if it got you all vorked up like that I’m sure I or Nurf could have helped you a looong time ago-“

     Space Kid keens into the hand, letting Dolf stroke his face. “N-Nurf likes wrestling too?”

     “Oh yah.  He’s very… enthusiastic about it in fact.”

     “C-could you wrestle with me?”

     “Are you sure you’re ready mein liebchen?” With a less than determined nod from Space Kid, Dolf steps back and undoes the buttons on his shirt.  “Vell zen, no time to lose.” Dolf drops his over shirt and tugs the yellow camp shirt over his head, tossing it away, exposing his bare, surprisingly trim chest and stomach to his friend. “And yours?”

     Space Kid swallows the lump in his throat and cautiously undoes his cape, letting the yellow t-shirt float to the floor behind him before tugging off the makeshift space suit shirt, parting the cardboard at the duct-tape seam placing it to the side, and sliding off the vacuum hose that stand in for his suit’s arms.  He turns, his slightly rounded tummy alight with goosebumps, his tiny pink nipples sticking straight out, unused to the cool air of the encroaching night.

     “S-S-so now what?” Space Kid asks, feeling his space pants begin to tent again.  “Do we just grapple?”

     “Mmm, yes… yes…” Dolph says, circling the shivering boy.  “Somezing like zat.”  With that, the German accented brunette rushes the other boy, and grabs him by the waist, slipping a hand past the elastic waist of all three of Space Kids pants layers.

     “I – AhhH! Ahhhh!” Space Kid protests for a second, his face flushing as he feels Dolphs slightly cold hands wrapping around sensitive bits of skin, before being silenced by the alien feeling of someone grabbing him by the junk. “Ah~?” His choked outcry is questioning in nature, as Dolph warms his hand with Space Kid’s junk.

     “Ahhh, you do like zat.  Dirty bird.” Dolph says quietly, rolling the immature sack around in is palm.  “You sure you’ve never touched yourzelf like zis before?”

     Space Kid nods, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan, his face red as Mars.  His body is shaking violently from the assault of unfamiliar feelings, and he starts to lose his balance.

     Dolph, standing behind the failing boy, helps guide his knock-kneed friend to the edge of the cot, and sits back, drawing the other boy between his legs, and hooking his arms tighter around the still standing Space Kids’ middle, running his free hand up and down the hopeful astronauts chest.

     “I-is this… wrestling?” Space Kid asks quietly, turning his head to try and make eye contact with Dolph, who is still idly fondling the space explorers tight little sack.  “T-this doesn’t feel like wrestling.”

     “Its not… I don’t think anyvays.” Dolph says matter-of-factly, squeezing the tight nuts a little, before releasing them and going back to massaging the wrinkled skin. “Conzider zis… exploring a new planet… helping… breed vith ze new alien life… gazzering samples… for science.”  Dolph plays into Space Kids fantasies as he drags his free hand over his friends erect nipples, teasing them with the rough pads of his fingertips.

     Space Kid exhales sharply, trying to understand all the things that are happening all at once.  Alien specimens… breeding with a new population… it certainly sounds like something an astronaut would do.  A good space explorer always does things for scientific exploration even if- “Ah!” Space Kid shouts again, startled by the sudden appearance of Dolphs hand on his space boner.  It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.  His whole body burned for the experience, wanted more of it, craved it.  _Needed. It._

     “Is zis better?” Dolph asks, nearly nibbling on Space Kids ear.  “Most people like zis better.”

     Space Kid merely nods in response, leaning back into Dolph’s monkey grab for stability.

     Dolph uses his free hand to slowly start slipping Space Kid’s first layer of underwear away, followed quickly by the extraneous sweatpants the boy wore below the outer briefs.  As he works the two offending layers down past the sandy haired boy’s knees, he slowly starts to move his hand on the astronaut’s virginal tool.  Dolph was no stranger to sex, of course, having European nannies helped him learn about this things from an early age.  And then of course Nurf, who had been very forward with him last year during his, Nurfs, big gay panic.

     The German boy leaned forwards and started suckling on Space Kids exposed neck, granting the wannabe dictator a slow, steady whine, from the would-be space explorer.  Coupled with the slowly rhythmic motions of the practiced boy’s hand – Dolph surmised that his new-sexual conquest wouldn’t last for much longer.

     Dolph slowly rolls the last layer of underwear down to meet the other two, exposing everything above Space Kids knees to the open tent air, now farther into night than dusk.  His hand still working Space Kid’s twitching tool.  The hand that had been stripping the younger boy was now back at the boy’s midsection, tracing soft lines from belly button to nipple, to nipple, to belly button once again.  Feather light touches sending streaks and sparks of gentle pleasure into Space Kids already over worked brain.

     Space Kid spasms, focusing on the thoughts of being a diligent, scientific explorer suddenly seemed a lot more fun than it had just a few minutes ago.  He wasn’t surprised his great-grandfather had wanted to be an astronaut so badly – if he got to do this with all the aliens he met.  There was another unfamiliar feeling welling up deep inside him, like something about to burst forth.  A small feeling of panic set in as he wondered if an alien had planted something inside his stomach – or his butt- “There’s something-“ He starts, but is shushed by the tight grip of the boy behind him.

     “Do not vorry mein leibchen – zat feeling iz ze natural conclusion… let it come… it vill change your life.”

     Space Kid swallows hard, his mouth suddenly drier than he’d ever felt it, but he settles his nerves and trusts in the good feelings that Dolph has been providing him with.  Once he relaxes he feels the building in his stomach again, this time it spreads to his groin, and he clenches his ass subconsciously – just in case.

     It’s all for naught however, because a moment later he erupts.  Not… physically, as his tiny barely used member twitches uselessly in the air, producing nothing more than a slightly glistening tip – but his whole body convulses at once, as it feels like NASA just launched a missile right through his system.  Space Kids’ eyes roll back in his head, his toes curl in on themselves, he collapses back onto the cot with Dolph spasming pathetically as he rides his first orgasm all the way through.

     Dolph groans, feeling Space Kid go slack in his arms, and shifts out of the way to let the younger boy fall back onto the cot.  Dolph skootches himself to the side and slips the same hand he’d used to defile Space Kid into his own pleated pants, and begins to relieve the pressure that had been building since he’d started stripping with his new conquest.  Dolph bites his lower lip, worrying it as his hand flies up and down, his other hand pushing the offending fabric of his pants and briefs down and out of the way as quickly as his horny body would allow.  After a few moments of being all consumed in thought, Dolph switches hands, bringing the one that had been used today up to his nose and inhales, smelling the sweet aroma of the innocent Space Kid.

     That’s all it takes for the authoritarian youth, and his legs straighten out suddenly, and his back arches as he cums hard, leaking a few drops of fluid out and across his fingers.  He collapses back, slowly returning to himself.  Dolph suddenly feels observed, and opens his eyes to find Space Kid watching him intently, gears turning in that tiny little head of his.

     “S-Space Kid?” Dolph asks, unused to the focused and driven expression slowly growing on Space Kid’s prepubescent face.

     Space Kid locks eyes with the dark haired boy and squints his eyes in determination.

“Dolph.  Take me to see Nurf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took forever, sorry T_T I can't promise the next couple are gonna be any faster, but I'm doing my best. Trying not to run out of steam on this project like I have with a couple other ones.


End file.
